objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Incredible Objects
Characters 1. Omega Symbol (By ElementalRaccoon) 2. Steak (By BeAwesomeOne2) 3. Mustard (By a Wikia Contributor) 4. Can (By Bowserjr2215) 5. Soup Can (by Rhinobuddroblox) 6. Rubber Ball (By Bowserjr2215) 7. Housey (By Ultraboldore72) 8. Pear (By Mynameisnotchuck101) 9. Gum Bally (By TheEnderRo) 10. Pineapple (By A Wikia Contributor) 11. iPad Mini (By''' VultureIslandEtc) 12. Gummy (By DylanMultiProduction) 13. Blotion (By CodingCollabs) 14. Paint Can (By NerdyKid101) 15. Minty (By NerdyKid101) 16. Tomato (By A Wikia Contributor) 17. Crown (By A Wikia Contributor) 18. Telly (By Illusion Dedede) 19. Peanut Butter (By Illusion Dedede) 20. Black Belt (By ElementalRaccoon) 21. Lapis Lazuli (By Gameplushes8) 22. Pipe ( By VultureIslandEtc) 23. Clipboard (By A Wikia Contributor) 24. Ketchup (By A Wikia Contributor) Debuter: Chopsticks (By thawesomecoolstuff1) Contestants and the Host Omega Symbol.png|Omega Symbol (by ElementalRaccoon) Steak (New Pose).png|Steak (By BeAwesomeOne2) Mustard Pose.png|Mustard (By A Wikia Contributor) Can (New Pose).png|Can (By Bowserjr2215) RubberBally.png|Rubber Ball (By Bowserjr2215) FotoFlexer_Photo.png|Housey (By Ultraboldore72) pear10.png|Pear (by Mynameisnotchuck101) GumBally.png|Gum Bally (By TheEnderRo) Pineapple (1).png|Pineapple (By A Wikia Contributor) Soup Can pose.png|Soup Can's Pose (Modifyed by Rhinobuddroblox) iPad Mini New.png|iPad Mini (By VultureIslandEtc) Gummy.png|Gummy (By DylanMultiProduction) PaintCan.png|Paint Can (By NerdyKid101) Minty.png|Minty (By NerdyKid101) Lotion2.png|Blotion (By CodingCollabs) Crown.png|Crown (By A Wikia Contributor) Tomato.png|Tomato (By A Wikia Contributor) Telly2.png|Telly (By Illusion Dedede) Peanut Butter (New Pose2).png|Peanut Butter (By Illusion Dedede) Black Belt.png|Black Belt (By ElementalRaccoon) Lapis Lazuli .png|Lapis Lazuli (By Gameplushes8) Pipe Pose.png|Pipe (By VultureIslandEtc) CLIP BOARD.png|Clipboard (By A Wikia Contributor) Ketchup Pose.png|Ketchup (By A Wikia Contributor) Chopsticks Pose.png|Chopsticks (By thawesomecoolstuff1) Elimination Pad.png|Your Host, Elimination Pad! Others Alpha Symbol.png|Alpha Symbol Bobber Pose.png|Bobber Wheaty.png|Wheaty (Credit to Hinodusk) (Pose WIP) Episode One 'THIS IS INCREDIBLE OBJECTS!' Part 1 “Hello everyone! Welcome to Incredible Objects, a written series by Elemental Raccoon! I am your host, Elimination Pad, or just E.P. for short. Let’s introduce the contestants!” A boat pulls up, and unceremoniously dumps 23 objects and a Greek letter onto the dock. “Here are the 24 contestants. The first contestant is Omega Symbol! Do you have anything to say, OS?” EP asks. OS shook his head. “Ok, then! Not very talkative, are you?” OS shook his head. “What a thrilling conversation,” Paint Can muttered. EP moved on to the next contestant. “Here we have Steak!” “Oh yeah, I’m gonna win against these chumps! I’m gonna DOMINATE!” Steak said. “Next we have Mustard!” EP said, walking down the dock.” “OME! Ketchup and I are going to make it to the final 2!” Mustard said. *Now, let’s go through the next contestants fast, to save time.* “Perfect. Just what I need.” Can said as his suitcase fell into the water. “I’m glad to be here. BUT NO ONE POP ME!” Rubber Ball yelled. “How can you pop a Rubber Ball? Is that possible?” Housey asked. “I’m confident that I’m going to win,” Pear said. “Hey, anyone want a pear?” Gum Bally questioned. Pineapple spat out some random words. “Glarhk Glarhk POLITITIAN!” “Are there spiders here? My mortal fear is spiders.” Soup Can shivered. “FOR THE STARVING CHILDREN IN AFRICAAAAA!” iPad Mini cried. “I’m Minty! I’m a mint!” Minty said in a small voice. “Thanks, I didn’t notice,” Paint Can said sarcastically. “Hey, Gum Bally, want an alliance? I mean, we are both gum,” Gummy said. “Hi, I’m Blotion. Even though I may look like Lotion, my name is Blotion,” Blotion clarified. “YOLO SWAG!” Crown screamed. “Tomato is the name, winning is the game,” Tomato stated. “I say, I am going to WIN!” Telly yelled. “And sometimes it sticks to the roof of your mouth,” Peanut Butter said. “NINJA VANISH!” Black Belt shouted. “LAPIS!” Lapis yelled. Pipe whistled the Mario theme. “Agh! This dock is so UNORGANIZED!” Clipboard said. “Mustard! My BFF!” Ketchup said. “Your first challenge; Geyser Surprise!” EP said. He pointed to 24 artificial geysers. “You will stand on one geyser. Every round, a jet of hot water will shoot out of the geyser and launch someone sky high. The last tree standing win.” Everyone picked a geyser. Suddenly a rumbling shook the ground. Then a jet of hot water shot someone sky-high. “AUUUUGH! IS THIS LEAGAL?!?!” Clipboard shouted as he flew into the sky. “Phew, that was close,” Housey said, relived. Then Housey’s geyser erupted, and he got blasted high into the air. 20 rounds later… “Only Rubber Ball, Gummy, Tomato, and PB remain,” EP announced. The ground rumbled… and PB was launched into the air. “NOO!” PB yelled. TEAMS Rubber Ball Can Soup Can Peanut Butter Housey Pear Lapis Lazuli Clipboard Gummy Gum Bally iPad Mini Minty Pipe Crown Ketchup Mustard Tomato Black Belt Paint Can Blotion Steak Telly Omega Symbol Pineapple Episode One 'THIS IS INCREDIBLE OBJECTS!' Part 2 “So, now we have the teams, we can move onto the first actual challenge; building a vehicle!” EP declared. “Aw, but I’m terrible at building!” Pipe exclaimed. “Too bad!” EP said. “There is a junk pile of stuff that you can use. Some stuff is useful-” he held up a wheel-“And other stuff, not so useful,” he held up a copy of the Donut Fan Club magazine. “Ok, on your marks, get set, BUILD!” “Can! Lapis! PB! Get to the pile and grab everything you can!” Rubber Ball barked. They ran to the junk pile, fighting off people from the other teams. “Hey! An engine!” Lapis said. “Why would you want a Donut Fan Magazine? ''He’s like poison, dipped in lava, rolled in skunk stench,” Can said, holding up about the 500th ''Donut Fan Magazine ''in the pile. “Ok! Team, assemble!” Tomato said. “What did you get?” “I got a wrench!” Blotion said. “Uhm, a salad bowl?” “Ooh! I found an autographed picture of MePhone4!” “A wallet, with no money in it.” “I found a newspaper! It’s The Goiky Tribune!” “Wheels!” “Hey, do we have a power source, like an engine or something?” Telly asked. “Uhh… no.” Omega Symbol looked at Steak, then wrote something on a paper, and gave it to Tomato. “’Power source-Steak.’ Hey, that’s a good idea! Hey Steak! Do you think you could pull all of us?” Steak chuckled. “What kinda stoopid question is that? Of course I can! Nothing is stronger than the Meat!” A half hour later… “OK! Let’s see what vehicles you built!” EP declared. “Ok, Rubber Ball’s team has a nice roadster, Gummy’s team has a minivan of some sorts, and Tomato’s team has… a chariot pulled by Steak?” “We couldn’t find an engine,” Blotion explained. “It is time to race! You must race to Floopy Falls! The last team to get there is up for elimination! Ready, set, go!” The roadster took off. The minivan took off. And the chariot was slowly moving. “Got... to... win!!!” Steak grunted. Omega Symbol had an idea. Again. He wrote something on a piece of paper, and handed it to Steak. “ENERGY DRINKS AT FLOOPY FALLS?!? I’VE GOT GO THERE!” Steak yelled as he took off, overtaking the minivan. “Oh my pears, we’re in last!” Gum Bally cried. “Can’t this thing go faster?” Crown yelled. “Yeah, if Gummy wasn’t driving,” Mustard said. “Hey! I’m going at a safe speed so no one gets hurt,” Gummy said. “Too late to boost now, you lost!” EP said, walking up to the van. VOTE FOR ONE OF THESE PEOPLE: Gummy Gum Bally iPad Mini Minty Pipe Crown Ketchup Mustard Episode Two 'A Very Short Obstacle Course' “Mustard, I’m scared!” “Don’t worry, Ketchup, it’s not your fault we lost. It’s Gummy’s fault.” “Let’s stop the talking and get to the elimination,” Elimination Pad said. “We got seven votes.” EP lifted up a bag. “In this bag are seven marbles. If you are safe, you get a marble. Safe with zero votes are Gum Bally, iPad Mini, Minty, and Ketchup. You guys get marbles.” EP tossed marbles to the four safe people. “Safe with one vote is Mustard.” “Yay!” Mustard said as she caught her marble. “Looks like it is down to Pipe, Crown, and Gummy.” EP said. “All of you got two votes.” “What happens when there is a tie?” Pipe asked. “We let everyone else on your team vote!” “Uh, I vote Gummy,” Mustard said. “Me too!” Ketchup agreed. “I vote Pipe!” Gum Bally yelled. “Crown.” “Gummy.” “I’m sorry, Gummy, but you are ELIMINATED!” EP declared. “What? NO!” Gummy shouted. “Goodbye, Gummy. Go onto the boat and leave the island,” EP said. “You guys eliminated your best player!” Gummy cried. “Now that we got the elimination out of the way, we can get to the challenge!” EP said. The challenge is… an obstacle course! The team to get all there members through the obstacle course first wins and the last team is up for elimination!” “Where is the obstacle course?” Housey asked. “Follow me.” A few munities of following later… “Here we are, the obstacle course! As you can see, there are hurdles, balancing beams, and swinging hammers you have to dodge. Blah, blah, blah, GO!” The 23 objects took off! In the rush, many contestants did not notice the first hurdle. BAM! Half of the contestants were taken out by the high jump. “C’Mon, Clipboard, get up!” PB said. “Let me just rest here, in the mud,” Clipboard moaned. A bunch of failing later… “Looks like team Rubber Ball and Team Tomato both need just one more player!” EP announced. “Team Tomato needs Pineapple, and Team Rubber Ball needs Clipboa-” “KANERFISHANOOOKINGAHLOBINAKGOO!!!” “And it sounds like Pineapple is here!” EP said. “Team Rubber Ball is up for elimination! Vote for one of these people.” Rubber Ball Can Soup Can Peanut Butter Housey Pear Lapis Lazuli Clipboard Episode 3 'Objects Got Talent...Sorta' “Ew… What smells?” Soup Can wrinkled his nonexistent nose. “Your Mom,” Rubber Ball snickered. “Those are the prizes if you are safe from elimination!” EP said. “Sweaty socks.” “Perfect,” Can said. “Safe at zero votes are Can, Rubber Ball, Soup Can, and Lapis Lazuli,” EP said. “You all get sweaty socks, straight from the Minnesota Vikings locker room!” “Disgusting, but at least I’m safe,” Soup Can grumbled, holding the sock a well distance away.\ “Yum! Mine smells good!” Lapis squealed. “Next people safe are PB and Housey at one vote!” EP said. “Yay-Eww!” PB cried. “Seems like a bittersweet moment for PB,” EP said. “Clipboard. Pear. You guys are the final 2. And, in a vote of 2 to 3, the last one safe is… CLIPBOARD!” “What? Clipboard made us lose the challenge, and I’M eliminated! I DEMAND EXPLENATION!” “The Loser Boat is over there, Pear. Hey, that rhymes!” EP chuckled at his rhyme. “Now the next challenge! The next challenge is a Talent show! You must pick the 3 most talented people on your team, and they will participate in a talent show. The judges will be me, Bobber, and Pawprint.’ Team Rubber Ball “Hey, I have learned to play the piano with my feet! Wanna see?” Housey grabbed a nearby piano and started playing. Midway through ‘Green Danube’ the piano spoke up. “Sorry buster, but do you mind? I’m trying to sleep here!’ “Yikes!” Housey exclaimed. “Around here, you never know what’s alive and what isn’t.” “Just what we need. A house that can play ‘Sunlight Sonata’ and a sleepy piano. Pure talent,” Can grumbled. Team Gummy ‘Watch this!’ iPad Mini said. Suddenly, her screen started flashing bright colors. “GAH! What are you trying to do, cause a seizure?” Mustard turned away. “BUY A PEAR!” Gum Bally yelled. Team Tomato “Your skit is oppressing me,” Paint Can complained. “I think you mean ‘depressing.’” Telly said. “Same thing.” Team Gummy Pipe, iPad Mini, Crown, and Gum Bally were discussing who to put in the talent show, Mustard and Ketchup were catching each other up on gossip, and Minty was trying to get everyone’s attention. “Guys…” “Well, I think Gum Bally’s ‘Pear Summoning was pretty cool.” “Guys.” “Ketchup and Mustard’s dance routine was just OK, I don’t think they could win it, though. “Guys!” “Pipe’s balancing act was pretty cool!” “GUYS!” “So, who should we put in?” “GUYS!!!!!” Startled, Team Gummy turned around. They were even more startled when they saw want Minty was doing. “You can… FLY?” Pipe gaped. “Cool! Do you know Superman?” Gum Bally asked. “I thought you guys knew I could fly! I thought I told you?” Minty said. “You whisper when you talk, it’s kind of hard to hear you,” iPad Mini said. “I can hear perfectly!” Crown declared. “Cool!” Minty did a flip in the air. “What?” Crown held her hand up to her ear. Team Tomato “So, we’re taking all three of are talented people and putting them in a skit?” Telly asked. “Yes, a very oppressive skit,” Paint Can sighed. “Will you stop saying that! It’s getting on my nerves!” Telly snapped. ER, Pawprint, and Bobber walked up. “Why don’t we go over the skit?” ER asked. Tomato yelled over to the actor’s ‘dressing rooms’, which were actually three outhouses. “Alright… 3…2…1… roll ‘em!” “CAPTUUUN! KAYPTUUN!” Pineapple gargled. Black Belt ran on to the center of the stage with Pineapple “What is it, private Pineapple?” Black Belt asked. “DEEE VEGGIE BOAHT! EEETS SEENKING!!!” Pineapple yelled. Blotion walked onto the stage and sat in a chair behind Black Belt and Pineapple. “Why is the veggie boat sinking?” Black Belt asked. “DERE ARE TWOOO MANEY LEEKS!!!” Pineapple screeched. Steak groaned. Blotion coughed and shifted in his chair. The curtain closed and moved on to the next scene. It opens with Black Belt with Pineapple next to him, and Blotion remaining in his chair. “Hey, Pineapple what did the object say when he walked into a bar?” Black Belt questioned. “EYE DOOONT NOWE, WHAAT DEED THE OOBJECT SEEY WHIIN HEY WALLKED INTO BAR?” Pineapple responded. “Ouch!” Black Belt said. Pawprint frowned. Cheesy slapped his knee. Blotion rubbed his eyes. The curtain then closed. Black Belt, Pineapple, and Blotion walked to the front of the audience, apparently excepting applause. There was silence. Then Bobber spoke up. “What was that? THAT was your act?” “Those skits had nothing in common!” “No storyline!” “Corny jokes!” “Terrible.” Then everything happened. Pineapple’s eyes filled up with tears and ran to the ‘dressing room.’ Black Belt suddenly vanished, then re appeared beating the living daylights out of Bobber and Pawprint. Steak downed a bottle of Gatorade. And Blotion set fire to the stage. “Why’d you do that, Blotion?!?!?” Telly asked. “I decided theater is not my future job section,” Blotion said calmly. “SO YOU SET THE THEATER ON FIRE?!?!?!” Telly screamed. “I did nothing during the play.” “Because that’s what you are best at doing!” “I detect a bit of hostility there.” “FOR COMPLETLEY DECEMATING THE STAGE,” EP yelled over the noise of the roaring flames, “TEAM TOMATO IS UP FOR ELIMINATION!” VEIWERS, VOTE!” People up for elimination: Tomato, Black Belt, Paint Can, Blotion, Steak, Telly, Omega Symbol, Pineapple Episode 4 'Object City' “Hey, Lapis, want a cookie?” “Why, strike my raisins, I’d love a cookie, Paint Can!” “Oh, ok. Just wondering.” “Well, that puts an evening on the damper,” Lapis sadly squeaked as she walked away. “Hey, Housey, want to make an alliance?” Soup Can asked. “Sure! But I think are alliance should be bigger. Who else should be in our alliance?” Housey asked. Clipboard smiled at Housey. “I think Rubber Ball would be a good alliance member,” Housey declared. Clipboard frowned at Housey. “Alright everyone, enough socializing, time for elimination!” EP yelled into his microphone. “Where did you get that microphone?” Tomato asked. “He probably got it at the Wimp Factory,” Steak chuckled. “What..?” Tomato looked confused. “Y’now, he’s too wimpy to yell so… STOP LOOKING AT ME WEIRD!" “Wait, I got something else at the quoted ‘Loser Factory.’ A thoughts booth!” EP proudly displayed a big box that greatly resembled a phone booth, but with no windows. “Don’t you mean a ''confessionals ''booth?” Telly asked. “Yeah, but that’s copyrighted or something. So say your thoughts in the confessionals booth. Confessionals in italics ''Lapis: YES! FIRST CONFESSIONAL! What should I say? I know! QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM Telly: I’m thinking Blotion will go home. There’s something wrong with him inside the ol’ thinking box. Tomato: UGGHHHH Steak is a jerk sometimes! But he’s helpful in challenges. Pineapple: quack “Now we have all that stuff out of the way, now it’s time for elimination!” EP declared. “C’mon over to the elimination area, Team Tomato!” Team Tomato trudged dejectedly over to the elimination area. “If you are safe, you will get-” “Not more gym socks, I hope,” Black Belt said. “GKLGRBMKLRTTRHMKL’GKLGFRKLEKLGFBKL,” Pineapple pointed out. “What I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted-” EP glared at Black Belt and Pineapple. “-The prizes are maracas!” “Maracas are deliverers of the inevitable,” Blotion said. “Thank you, Mr. Sunshine,” Paint Can muttered. “So, safe at zero votes are everybody! Well, except Tomato and Blotion,” EP announced. He threw maracas at everybody. “WHAT? I’m the team leader! I can’t be in the bottom 2!” Tomato exclaimed. And, at a one to four vote, the last person safe is….Tomato,” EP said. He threw a maraca to Tomato. “Your lack in judgment disturbs me, voters,” Blotion says to you, the reader. BREAKING THE FOUTH WALL “So, what’s are next challenge?” Rubber Ball asked. “It’s to get to Object City! Use anything you can to get there. Last team to get to Object City loses. GO!” “So guys, uh, do we still have that roadster from the first challenge?” Pipe asked. “I think so,” MePad Mini replied. Let me look.” MePad Mini walked to the garage. “Wrench, no, paperwork, no, hammer, no, million dollars, no, antenna, no, oh here it is!” MePad triumphantly drove the roadster out of the garage. “Good! Let’s get in!” Crown said. “Alright guys, here’s a boat, since we’re going to need to cross water,” Soup Can explained. “Once we get to the mainland, we’ll dock the boat and walk the rest of the way.” “Sounds like a good idea!” Housey said. “But it looks like Team Tomato has the same idea.” Sure enough, Team Tomato was already sailing away. “We have to catch up to them!” Clipboard exclaimed. “Everyone, in the boat!” The contestants on Team Rubber Ball jumped into the boat and started paddling after Team Tomato. “They’re gaining!” Telly yelled at his teammates. “WHO’s gaining WHAT?” Black Belt snapped. “Kerfgerglaf,” Pineapple replied. “Team Rubber Ball is gaining on us! They could take the lead!” Telly said. “Well, I’ve got a surprise for them,” Black Belt said. He pulled up something resembling a nuclear warhead. “A torpedo!” “Where did you find a tor- Oh never mind, I don’t want to know,” Telly said. Meanwhile… “OMP! This is TOATTALY Cray-Cray! Right, Mustard?” Guys, be quiet, it’s not easy driving a car underwater. Especially if you are armless.” Pipe said. And Pipe was right. It’s hard to be driving a car underwater. With your feet. And with torpedoes flying in every direction. Yes, Black Belt was firing every torpedo he had at Team Rubber Ball, and kept missing. You’d think with his ninja senses he’d be able to aim correctly. But, whatever. “AUGH! Why do I keep missing their boat?” Black Belt said, exasperated. “Let me try!” Paint Can said, shoving Black Belt to one side. “Hey! Don’t shove me!” Black Belt snapped. “Why not? I can do what I want,” Paint Can snapped back. “Grr…” Black Belt lunged himself at Paint Can, slamming Paint Can onto the dashboard. Tomato’s eyes widened. “GUYS! What are you doing? You could activate the-” “ACTIVATED SELF-DESTRUCT,” A female robotic voice said. “SELF-DESTRUCT? Why would someone put a self-destruct button on a boat?” Paint Can exclaimed. “Cuz’ there dumb. Like Tomato,” Steak grumbled, totally unfazed by the impending doom. 'Hey!" Tomato said. “Guys, we have bigger things to worry about…” KABOOMBLAMMOEXPLOSIONNOISESBOOMBAMKAPOW The debris from Team Tomato’s boat (As well as Tomato himself) went flying towards team Rubber Ball’s boat. “Guys, it’s raining,” Lapis lightly pointed out. “Yeah! Raining TRASH! It could sink out boat! TAKE COVER!” PB shouted. The wreckage came speeding toward the boat, pelting it as well as the contestants. “This is fun!” Lapis gleefully said. “This is NOT fun!” Clipboard snapped. Meanwhile… Hey, that’s fun to say. It’s also hard to spell. You think it spelled ‘meanwhille’ but it’s actually spelled ‘meanwhile’ with one ‘L’. I bet you want to read the story, so I’ll be quiet. “What’s with all the trash?” Ketchup said, looking out the roadster’s window. “And another thing. How are we all fitting in this car?” “Oh, well, I had to kick out a couple people,” Pipe said reluctantly. “Who are the ‘couple people’?” Ketchup asked. “Uhh… Everybody else?” “ARE YOU CRAZY? You can’t just leave my BFF Mustard out in the middle of the lake!” Ketchup cried. “Oh, and, um how is water not seeping into the car? I mean, we ARE underwater.” Just at that moment, they realized they were both waist-deep in water. “Stop asking questions,” Pipe said. At the other side of the lake… “FINALLY! A team is coming up. Seems to be team Rubber Ball,” EP said. And he was right. Team Rubber Ball had made it across the lake. They docked their boat, then jumped off and started walking towards Object City. A few minutes later, Team Gummy emerged from the water. Team Tomato was nowhere in sight. “Hey! Where are the rest of your teammates?” EP asked. “You need all your teammates to win.” “Well, we had to throw some out or the car. I guess we should just wait until they get here,” Pipe said. In the meantime, Team Rubber Ball was getting closer to Object City. “So… What’s Object City like? I’ve never been there,” PB asked. “Well, there are tons of skyscrapers, a lot of stores, and everybody smells weird,” Soup Can said. “And it is quite unorganized,” Clipboard added. “Yeah, but that describes most cities. What is original about this city?” “Well, they filmed an Object Universe episode there, so there’s a big statue of Window in town square.” “And some guy put graffiti on it.” “Typical.” “Hey, look! I can see Object City on the horizon!” Housey said, pointing. (This is quite a hard feat to do when you have no arms.) “Yes! We got this challenge in the BAG!” Rubber Ball said. Sadly, the works of jinxing were at hand. At that moment, Team Gummy, all members included, came zooming by. “FOR THE STARVING CHILDREN OF AFRICAAAA!” MePad Mini cried as the roadster flew by. “And it looks like Team Gummy has won!” EP stated. “So, both Team Rubber Ball and Team Tomato are up for a DOUBLE ELIMINATION!” “Oh, great,” Can sighed. “But today, the contestants vote!” EP said. “Oh great, times two,” Can groaned. An hour of recovering Team Tomato and getting back to the Island later… “Alright, go into the confessional-err… thoughts booth to cast your votes! Vote for two people either on Team Tomato or Rubber Ball,” Black Belt: I vote Paint Can, he can be a jerk at times, and Lapis Lazuli, she kind of creeps me out. Can: I vote Clipboard and Paint Can. Paint Can: I vote Black Belt for being bossy and Clipboard for being a weirdo! Soup Can: Rubber Ball jinxed our team, I vote him, and I also vote Steak. Steak: Omega Symbol is a total WIMP! He deserves to go! And also Lapis Lazuli is a freak! She deserves to go as well! Ok, I’m not going to go through everyone’s votes. It could spoil who is eliminated. But meanwhille, readers, riddle me this; Who is your favorite and least favorite character? Put it in the comments below! Episode 5: Jailhouse Rock “Alright, the votes are in!” EP announced. “Let’s start with team Rubber Ball.” Team Rubber Ball nervously walked over to the elimination area. “Safe at zero votes are…Housey, PB, and Can. You all get tainted water, complete with a cup.” “Oh, hooray,” Can sighed. “Safe at two votes is…Rubber Ball, even though you jinxed your team. Here’s your tainted water!” “Our bottom 3, Clipboard, Lapis Lazuli, and Soup Can.” What the heck? Why am I in the bottom 3?” Soup Can said, panicked. “Next safe is…Clipboard, at five votes!” EP declared. “Phew!” Clipboard said, relived. “Lapis and Soup Can. You are the bottom 2. And the last one safe is…” … “Lapis!” “Hwoop de klonkin’ doo!” Lapis cheered, drinking the cup of tainted water. “WHAT?” Soup Can exclaimed. “Yeah, your elimination surprised me, too!” EP admitted. “But your time here is over, go to the Boat of Losers and leave the island.” PB: Whoa! Did NOT see that coming. Soup Can is one of our best players, though, who would vote him? ???: One by one, they’ll all go down. Soup Can was just the beginning. I will get all the threats out of the way and win the prize! HA HA HA! “Next up, Team Tomato! I can’t say I didn’t see THIS elimination coming, though,” EP said. “If your name does not start with ‘P’, please leave. You are safe.” “Heeeey, whuu?” Pineapple said. “What? How am I not safe?” Paint Can exclaimed. “One of the great mysteries of life…” EP muttered. “Anyways, like I said, I think everyone knows who’s going home.” “Its Paint Can!” “You’re kidding me! Whatever, I didn’t want to win this dumb contest anyway,” Paint Can muttered as he walked toward the boat that would finally take him away from this story. Ahh, doesn’t it feel like a cloud has finally lifted? A weight taken off our shoulders? “Next challenge is…to escape a prison!” “But we aren’t in a pri-oh…” Pipe realized that the whole cast had each been teleported into separate prison cells. Elimination Pad’s voice crackled on the radio. “Alright everyone, 3…2…1…GO!” You would expect a mad rush to the exit. But instead, it was just a bunch of objects violently shaking their prison cell bars. But, Steak ended up being the first one out by bending the bars on his prison cell. “HA HA! WEAKLINGS!” Steak jeered. “Hey, are you going to help your team, or what?” Telly said. “Oh, yeah, right.” Steak walked up to his team’s prison cells and bent the bars so they could escape. “Wow! Something tells me this challenge isn’t going to last too long! Looks like Team Tomato will win!” the EP radio said. “Aw, man!” Housey said, frustrated. He kicked a pebble in his prison cell. The pebble flew out of the prison cell, ricocheted off of a beam, bounced off the floor, and hit Omega Symbol right in the head, causing him to fall and knock over all his teammates. “HOW DID YOU DO THAT?” Rubber Ball yelled. “THAT WAS AWESOME!” “That’s what I call jailhouse rock,” Cheesy said, who for some reason was arrested and put in prison with the contestants. Maybe he was arrested for terrible puns? That IS a felony, in Object World. Be careful with your jokes, people! “Ugh, what was that?” Telly groaned. “A pebble… hit my head…” Omega said. “You can talk!?!?!?” Telly gasped. “Of course I can talk. I just prefer not to,” Omega said. “Wow, you guys stink at escaping prison!” EP said over the radio. “Because of this, everyone still in their cell gets a metal file!” “Awesome!” Lapis said. “They’re my favorite snack!” The contestants began to madly file away at their cell bars. First Rubber Ball breaks through, then Can, Minty, Crown, iPad Mini, Ketchup, Mustard, Gum Bally, Lapis (She chewed threw the bars. Man, Lapis will eat ANYTHING.), Housey, PB, Clipboard, and Pipe. They all make a mad rush to the doors, running over poor Team Tomato. But in the end… “Team Rubber Ball wins!” EP declared. “And today is ANOTHER double elimination!” “WHAT!?!?!?!?” “…Because we are having a debut!” EP said. We already have a few Recommended Characters that will get a shot at debuting. Introducing… Gold and Chopsticks!” “Moy nioyme oiys Goiyld!” Said Gold, in a thick Bubble-ese (The way Bubble talks) accent. “Ha ha! Look at Chopsticks, she’s so SKINNY!” Steak chortled. “I’m Not SKINNY!!!!” Chopsticks did a roundhouse kick to Steak, sending him flying. (II II Ep. 1 reference) So, anyways, vote in the comments the two people you want eliminated and PLEASE RECOMMEND A CHARACTER FOR THE DEBUT! :3 Gum Bally iPad Mini Minty Pipe Crown Ketchup Mustard Tomato Black Belt Steak Telly Omega Symbol Pineapple Episode 6a: HAW HAW! Nobody Likes Your Show! “So, Housey, what do you think about Soup Can’s elimination?” “Yeah, it really stinks, Rubber Ball, he was a great alliance member. But, everybody has to go down. Well, except one.” “Hey, guys!” a strange glass vile containing a green substance appeared. “TEST TUBE! You’re awesome in II II! Can I get your autograph?” Housey squealed happily. “Oh, um, sure, just stand…about there.” Test Tube pointed to a spot on the grass. “OK!” Housey stepped on the spot, and suddenly disappeared. “What th-” Before he could finish, Rubber Ball disappeared, too. “That’s two future subjects down, 17 to go!” Test Tube said gleefully. “Hey…where am I?” Rubber Ball sat up. He was sitting on a cot in a room with no expression whatsoever. He suddenly realized his head was sore. Suddenly, a voice projected through the room. “Hello there! My name is Wheaty, and I will be leading you to where the rest of the subjects are!” A stalk of wheat appeared, oddly happy. “What am I doing here? Is this for Incredible Objects? Or is this something else?” Rubber Ball asked. “Don’t worry! This has all been approved by a Sir. Vladislov Kandisky Padd,” Wheaty replied. Suddenly, a voice boomed through the conversation. It wasn’t as appealing as Wheaty’s. In fact, it was scratchy and staccato. “''All contestants please report to the main room for elimination and the debut.” '' “That’s my boss, ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’,” Wheaty specified. “Hey, you stole that from Harry Pott-” “Enough chit-chat! He gets angry if we aren’t on time.” ♪ Elimination. ELIMINATION TIIIIIME! ♪ “Sorry about the… ‘Change in scenery.’ It will all make sense eventually. But let’s see how many votes we got!” Elimination Pad said. *TV display: 2* “Haw Haw! Nobody likes your show!” Steak laughed. “Y’now…My show is also your show,” EP pointed out. “Hey…that’s right…” Steak said. “So…the only two people to get votes will compete in a tiebreaker. Those two are…Black Belt and Pipe!” Black Belt and Pipe were suddenly raised onto a platform high above the rest of the contestants. “Your challenge is to stay on that platform while dodge balls fly at you!” “That’s so dumb. Everybody knows I’M going to win,” Black Belt said. “AlrightnobodycaresthreetwooneGO!!!” Dodge balls came flying out of dispensers attached to the walls. Black Belt and Pipe easily evaded the first few, but then Black Belt grabbed a ball and threw it at Pipe. Little did Black Belt know, but Mario Pipes are made with an outer shell that causes things that hit it to rebound and head back where it came from. Well, you can guess what happened from there. “And Black Belt is E-LIM-IN-A-TED!” EP declared. “Wow, I can’t believe nobody voted Steak, that jerk,” Telly murmured. “SHADDUP!” “Ok, time for the debut! Here we have…. Chopsticks (thawesomecoolstuff1) Gold (A Wikia Contributor) Silver (THE BEST FAN OF BFDI(A)!!!) Pinwheel (thefreesmarter bfdia) “Hey, brother!” Silver commented to Gold. “Hoi! Howiys oyit goying?” Gold said. “Great, thanks!” Silver answered. “Hi-Hey… Is that a pizza you have there?” Pinwheel asked. “Oh, yeah! I didn’t realize I had a pizza with me!” Chopsticks said. “How you don’t realize you are holding a slice of piping hot pizza is beyond me…” Telly muttered. “Hey! Does the pizza have pears on it?” Gum Bally asked. “My head hurts!” Clipboard groaned. “Everybody BE QUIET! Now, the debuters challenge is a maze. Go that-a-way, debuters.” EP pointed to a door marked ‘CAUTION: Mind-Bending Maze’ “Now, contestants, about this place. Some guy who simply went by the name The A-nonymous told me about this laboratory, so yeah. Your challenge is to escape. Each team gets PORTAL GUNS!” EP nodded to Wheaty, who gave a portal gun to each of the three teams. “Three, two, one, GO!” 'Team Gummy ' “Ooh! Can I carry the portal gun?” Crown said excitedly. *Sigh* “Alright, fine.” Pipe handed the portal gun over to Crown. “Cool!” Crown excitedly started shooting portals everywhere, causing hectic happenings all over the place. “OMP! Like, calm down, girl,” Mustard said. “But this is so-” “OUT OF AMMO. CALCULATING CLOSEST RECHARGE POINT.” A robotic vice spoke from the portal gun “Great! Out of ammo!” Crown groaned. “CLOSEST RECHARGE POINT: HALF A MILE IN A NORTHEASTERLY DIRECTION.” 'Team Tomato ' “So, guys, where do you think the exit is?” Tomato asked his teammates. “Dunno, but I sure don’t like the looks of this hallway,” Telly stammered, looking at the scratches made on the dirty white walls. “Aw, those scratches were probably just from a cart or something banging against the wall,” Tomato said. “No need to worry.” “Whenever someone says ‘No need to worry’, I worry,” Telly said. “WELL, THEN, YOU’RE A MESSED UP WEIRDO!!!!” Steak burst into the conversation. The group walked in silence the rest of the way. 'Team Rubber Ball ' “I smell sea shells by the seashore,” Lapis chanted. “I smell sea shells by the seashore.” “Will you be quiet?” Clipboard groaned. “D-d-did someone say my name?” “What the-SHELLY?” Clipboard said. “From BOTO?” “Y-y-yes… Since this is a P-p-portal parody, and the m-m-main character’s name is Ch-Ch-Chell, they thought it w-w-would be funny if the put me, Sh-Sh-Shelly in here…AND I’M SCARED!!!” Shelly squealed. “Well, you can come with us; we could always use an extra person!” Housey said. “Ok!” Shelly said. 'The RC’s ' “Jeez, this is quite a maze, right, Gold?” Silver said. “Gold?” He looked around. Gold was nowhere in sight. “Uh oh, we’ve lost Gold!” Chopsticks said. “I’m scared!” “Oh, don’t worry, there’s no reason to be scared. It would be morally wrong to leave us in here wandering,” Pinwheel said. “Yeah. Sure,” EP’s voice rang over the radio. “By the way, you lost Silver.” 'Silver ' “Gold? Gold, where are you?” Silver yelled. There was no answer. Suddenly, he came upon a hole. “Command Room,” Silver said. “Maybe Gold is down there…” Silver opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder. It smelled musty and metallic. There were pictures on the wall, of what seemed to be a black horseshoe with an ‘x’ through it. Silver nervously continued to climb down the ladder. “G-G-Gold?” The only answer he got was the repeating echo. He got to the bottom of the ladder. There were more pictures of the black horseshoe, but now with darts in the picture. Silver walked up to a control panel with 14 different screens showing happenings all over the science laboratory. In one screen, Team Gummy were reloading there portal gun. On another, Team Rubber Ball were trying to figure out how to cross a gorge. On another… was that Gold? “Well, I see you have found an interest in my home,” a voice pierced though the silence. TO BE CONTINUED! Episode 6b: Roboty Attack Force “Who said that?” Silver whirled around. Nobody was there. But then he looked again. Hey, he recognized that silhouette. “Hey, your Alpha Symbol from Battle For Cake Kingdom! I saw you in episode 9!” “Uh… Well, yes… BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT! The point is all the contestants are doomed! Especially Omega Symbol!” Alpha laughed giddily. “Now, to put my plan into action!” '''Team Tomato “Guys! It’s the exit!” Telly yelled out. “YAY!!!!” Everyone cheered. “GSDJKJGFHDFGKL!” Pineapple yelled. Suddenly, a platform popped up and flung them 10 feet back. “What was THAT?” Tomato asked. Before anyone could answer, Team Rubber Ball literally went flying past them, through the exit door. “Team Rubber Ball wins!” EP announced. “But none of the debuters have made it out yet, so we have to wait for them.” “Guys, c’mon! Let’s get second so we can’t get up for elimination!” Telly said. His team ran toward the exit door, and the door closed behind them. “Team Tomato, where’s your last member?” EP asked. “Oh no, Omega Symbol!” Tomato turned around to open the door, but it was sealed shut. “GET OUTTA THE WAY, WEAKLING! LET ME DO THIS!” Steak yelled. He turned the door handle with all his might, but it still wouldn’t budge. “Well, do something! I’m up to my armpits in lawsuits!” EP said, looking at his phone. “Hi, guys! I completed the maze! I debut, right?” Chopsticks said, walking out of the maze. “NOBODY CARES!!!” Everybody yelled at her. “Well, I care,” Chopsticks said. “Do I get so say another line?” Shelly asked. Team Gummy Hey, look, its Omega Symbol!” Pipe said, pointing. “I don’t see anything,” Gum Bally said. “He-he was just there! It looked like he fell down a hole.” Pipe said. “You’re, like, imagining things,” Mustard said. “Totally!” Ketchup agreed. Alpha’s Lair “Ha! I have finally captured you!” Alpha said. “Wait, that sounded to cliché… How about-” “What are you going to do with him?” Silver asked. Omega Symbol was unconscious, bound, and gagged. “I didn’t ask for your input on this!” Alpha snapped. Suddenly, the building violently shook. “AGH! What’s going on?” He looked at the screen. “What the- The police are here!” He grabbed a walkie-talkie. “WHEATY! Execute Order 66!” “Is that a Star Wars reference or-” “JUST DO IT!” “Hey, the Nike slogan!” Silver said. “Quiet! I don’t even know why you are still down here! Go away!” Alpha snapped. Outside the science laboratory… “Alright, this is a raid!” Officer Saw said into his megaphone. “I’m warning you! If you don’t come out with your hands up, we’ll send in the Roboty clones!” “Beep-Boop,” Roboty #1 said. “BLOOP BLOP!” Roboty #4 said. “I say, this is a jolly good fight,” Roboty #26 said. “When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!” Roboty #31 said. “qwertyuiopsdfghjklzxcvbnm,” Roboty #47 said. “Yeah, some of them didn’t come out so well,” Saw said to EP. “I see.” “Alright, Roboties, ATTACK!” Saw yelled. A field of about 50 robots went charging into the science laboratory, breaking the supposedly unbreakable door. “Seriously, guys. DOSEN’T ANYONE NOTICE I JUST DEBUTED?!?!?!” Chopsticks yelled. Inside the science laboratory “Agh! Robots!” Wheaty yelled. He darted into a nearby supply closet. “Ha! Outsmarted them!” But he spoke too soon. 20 robots went charging into the supply closet. “YOU ARE ARRESTED. PLEASE COME QUIETY.” Roboty #9 said. “Melon,” Roboty #22 said. The robots did not go unnoticed by Team Gummy. “Hey, what the pear is going on?” Gum Bally asked. “DO NOT BE ALLARMED. WE ARE ROBOT SQUAD #547890234676754790234234231231 AND WE ARE HERE TO RESCUE YOU.” Team Gummy was unceremoniously thrown out of the science laboratory. “Hey, isn’t that Alpha?” Roboty #33 said. “I say, it is!” Roboty #26 said. “Take this, Roboty scum!” Alpha fired his freeze ray several times. “BEEP! BOOP!” Roboty #6 said. “Roboty #47 is down! And so is #21 and #14!” Roboty #11 yelled. “Oh non! quelqu'un fasse quelque chose!” Roboty #49 said. (French for ‘Oh no! Somebody do something!’) “Eum! Eum!” Roboty #45 said. (Latin for ‘Get him! Get him!’) “Uh oh…” Alpha said. Before he could move, he was ran over by numerous robots. “Well, that’s a wrap!” EP said. Now, vote for a member to be eliminated from Team Gummy!” “Hey, what about me?” Chopsticks asked. “Oh, join team Rubber ball or something,” EP said. “Hey, are they ever going to rescue us?” Pinwheel asked. “Probably not,” Silver answered. Episode 7: Doors to Insanity Chopsticks walked up to Peanut Butter. “I am so glad I-” “Time for the elimination!” EP announced. “Oh, come on!” Chopsticks said. Team Gummy walked over to the elimination area. “We got seven votes today. That’s way more than last time!” Safe with no votes are…” “iPad Mini, Pipe, Minty, and Ketchup. You all get empty juice boxes.” “This is useless…” Ketchup said. “Look on the bright side; it’s not a prize that is dangerous,” Minty replied. “Aw, I guess I SHOULD have used those bombs as prizes instead,” EP said. “Well, not matter. Safe at one vote is Gum Bally!” “YAY!” Gum Bally said as she caught her empty juice box. “Crown. Mustard. You are the final two.” “Oh no, BFF!” Ketchup cried. “And the final one safe, in a vote of 2 to 4 is…” “Mustard! I am sorry, Crown, but you are eliminated!” EP said. “WHAT? Why?” Crown exclaimed. “You wasted the ammunition!” Pipe said. “You deserve to go.” “Y’now, Pipe, you are starting to bet a bit rough…” Minty said. “Maybe he’s tense,” MePad Mini said. “I guess so… But sunshine and rainbows doesn’t get you the win,” Pipe said. “Enough philosophy! On to the next challenge!” EP said. “It’s a sudden death challenge!” GASP! “No, you’re not actually going to die… A sudden death challenge means whoever gets in last is eliminated! But in this case, the last TWO people are eliminated!” GASP! “Now, let me explain the challenge. Today, the teams are temporarily disbanded, and you will be put in pairs,” EP said. “YAY! PEARS!!!” Gum Bally cheered. “Whatever. So this challenge is called ‘Doors’. There are several different doors here, as you can see,” EP pointed to a row of doors. “Each one is actually a portal to a different place. Each place will have another door that leads to the finish line. Last pair to get there is eliminated.” “I don’t get it!” Lapis said. “Too bad, I’m not explaining it again!” EP said. “Now, let’s see who you will pair up with using the magic randomizer thingy!” Pairs: Omega Symbol and Tomato (Team Owl) iPad Mini and Pineapple (Team Derp) Peanut Butter and Telly (Team Pixel) Can and Pipe (Team Terra) Ketchup and Mustard (Team BFF) Clipboard and Housey (Team Hallow) Rubber Ball and Steak (Team Weight) Minty and Chopsticks (Team Whisper) Gum Bally and Lapis Lazuli (Team Hyper) “GERPEGRGDFLGNDFJKBGCDSYI, XMZDFKNB GFBN B G,” Pineapple said. “Can I switch partners?” iPad Mini asked. “No,” EP replied. “Now, pairs-” “PEARS! HOORAY!” “-enter your doors! There are nine doors, one for each pair.” “Which door should we enter?” Can asked Pipe. “I think the second,” Pipe replied. “Why don’t we take the ninth?” Minty said. “Sure!” Chopsticks said. “ Steak, why don’t we take the forth door?” Rubber Ball asked. “NO! I WANT THE FIFTH ONE!” Steak yelled. “Fine…” Rubber Ball said. Team Pixel “So…Where are we?” Peanut Butter asked. “Looks like some sort of supermarket,” Telly said. Suddenly, a marker jumped in front of them. “Welcome to Marker Mart!” The marker said. “I’m Marker, from Through the Woods. You’ve probably heard of it.” “Uh, no,” Telly said. “Well, I have! You’re awesome on TTW!” PB said. “But, are there any doors in this mart?” “Oh yes, we have all sorts of doors in aisle 7.” “Thank you!” Team Pixel rushed off to aisle 7. Team Hyper “Hey, this place smells like my grandma’s pet computer!” Lapis said. “Oh my pears, I know this place!” Gum Bally said. She rushed off. “Hey, wait for me!” Lapis said, running to catch up. She stopped at a sign. “It says, ‘Babble Fort Cell Krill Doom.’ That doesn’t make any sense!” Lapis exclaimed. “It says ‘Battle for Cake Kingdom’, smart one.” “Hey, who are you?” Lapis asked. “I’m Flaggy, a contestant of BFCK,” he said. “Who are you?” “I’m a potato!” Lapis exclaimed. “No, you’re Lapis, from Incredible Objects.” Flaggy said. “Yeah, I’ve seen Steak, Omega Symbol, Peanut Butter, Can, Gum Bally, and Minty/Peppermint rush off there a few times.” “Ok, but where’s Gum Bally?” Lapis asked. “How should I know?” Flaggy answered. “I don’t know!” Lapis said. Team Derp “Ugh, where are we?” “DFJKEBHUVB HUR DJER KFJ K JKB!” “It looks like we’re at some sort of jail… Hey, I know this place! It’s Idiotic Island from Inanimate Insanity Season 1!” MePad Mini said. “FJRBNGI,” Pineapple said. “But…where’s the next door?” MePad asked Pineapple. “SHOUNDWKORKT,” Pineapple answered. “Oh! Do you have a shovel?” “DFDFDFKJ!” Pineapple made a shovel magically appear out of the ground. “Amazing!” MePad said. Team Hallow DING DONG! It was night, and there were several houses lit up by jack o’ lanterns, and objects running around with bags of candy. “What the…? This looks like trick-or-treat village or something!” Housey said. “Yeah, whatever, one of these houses has the portal door. Let’s go!” Clipboard demanded. But Housey had rushed off to a house. “Trick or treat!” He said. “Housey, let’s go!” “Clipboard… this door looks like the portal door!” Housey said. “Darn! I didn’t get candy!” Team Whisper “Looks like we landed in an office of some sorts,” Minty said. “Who enters my office without permission?” A voice said. The chair at the front of the office swiveled around, and sitting in it was a very disgruntled flame. “P…President Firey, sir!” Chopsticks said. “I’m doing very important business here, so please leave!” Firey knelt over a MePod Touch. “Is that…Angry Birds?” “No! It’s Candy Crush-er… no! I’m sending…uh…important messages to people! So please exit through the door.” “Did…you say door?” “No, I said banana. OF COURSE I SAID DOOR! Now take your sorry little carcasses and exit trough it!” Firey snapped. “Ok!” And they were off to the finish line. One half hour later, at the finish line… “Wow, only Team Whisper and Team Hallow are here…these guys really stink at challenges,” EP said. Suddenly, the finish line door opened. “FOR THE STARVING CHILDREN OF AFRICA!” said a familiar voice. “And Team Derp has arrived!” EP announced. “Only six pairs left!” “PEARS!” MePad said. “Hey, that’s my line!” Gum Bally said, walking out of the portal with Lapis. “Boy, you sure got LOST!” Lapis said. “It took me forever to find you!” “Well, I was looking for Gold Token!” Gum Bally said. “I’m so sad I couldn’t find him!” “Enough random gossip about hosts.” EP said. “THE ONLY HOST YOU SHOULD TALK ABOUT IS ME, YOU HEAR!?!?!?! Team BFF “Oh my, like, plastic, where is the exit!” Mustard yelled. “Come down, BFFL, we can, like, do this!” Ketchup said. “Hey, need any help?” Said a familiar voice. “You’re that creep from last episode, we, like, don’t need your help!” “I am NOT a creep!” Wheaty said. “I just didn’t get to show my true personality.” “Sure…but we’re, like, leaving,” Mustard said. “Well, I have this compass that points to the finish, but if you’re sure you don’t want my help…” “WAIT! A compass?” “Yes, a compass. It poi-” “Give me that!” Ketchup said. She snatched the compass out of Wheaty’s hand. “Thank you very much!” Team Terra “So, find anything yet?” Can asked. “Nope, all these doors seem to be just regular doors,” Pipe said. “Dang!” Who would have thought-” “Hey, isn’t that Team Pixel?” Team Pixel “Hey, isn’t that Team Terra?” Team Terra “It-It can’t be! But it is!” Team Pixel “It-It can’t be! But it is!” “Hey! Team Terra!” Peanut Butter yelled. “Hey! PB and Telly! What are you doing here?” Pipe asked. “We’re looking for the next door in the ‘Door Aisle’ in Marker Mart. I’m guessing that is what you are doing, as well,” Telly said. “Yeah. Maybe we can help each other?” Can asked. “CAN!” Pipe exclaimed. “DON’T HELP THE ENEMY!” “Well, we just found the portal when we saw you, and we would tell you where it is, but, we won’t, since you called us ‘enemies’,” PB said. “Wait, what-” But it was too late. Team Pixel was already gone. One Hour Later at the finish line… “Team Owl, Team Derp, Team Pixel, Team Hallow, Team Weight, Team Whisper, and Team Hyper are all here,” EP said. “We are waiting on Team BFF and Team Terra.” “C’mon, Team Terra!” Minty said. “Go, team BFF!” Telly said. Suddenly, the portal started to shift and simmer. Someone was coming through. And, it was… NOT TEAM BFF! “Team Terra has made it! They are the last team safe! Ketchup and Mustard are ELIMINATED!” EP announced wildly. “You’ll pay for that, PB!” Pipe said. He charged at Peanut Butter. “They are fighting! Somebody STOP THEM!” Minty exclaimed. “Nah, it’s good for ratings,” EP said. END of Episode! So, now that there's no voting, what will the viewers DO?!?!?! Well, the fan-art section only has one contribution (Hint, hint). Episode 8: Trick or Trick! “Our next challenge is Halloween themed!” EP said. “It is to go trick-or-treating!” EP said. “The team who gathers the most candy at the end wins!” “That doesn’t sound too hard,” Can said. “Oh yeah? Well, some of the candies are CURSED!” EP stated dramatically. Thunder cracked in the background. “Pffh. Yeah, right.” Can rolled his eyes. “And-And-One of the cast members is a saboteur!” EP said. There was an audible gasp. “The saboteur must have rigged the votes against Soup Can!” Clipboard exclaimed. “WE’RE ALL DOOMED!” MePad Mini exclaimed. “I’m still not scared…” Can said. “Whatever. I am now transporting you to the place you will trick-or-treat at!” EP said. POOF “Hey, where’d Elimination Pad go?” Chopsticks said. “That doesn’t matter. We’ve got to get going!” Rubber Ball said. “We’ll use this wheelbarrow.” “You REALLY think we will get that much candy?” PB asked. “It’s always good to over-estimate,” Rubber Ball said. “Well, not always. In the case of-” “OK! We get it!” Rubber Ball said. “No need to be so literal.” Team Gummy “Yerpflast or Gerglipsnarf!” Lapis said to the object at the door. “What?” License Plate said. “I said, Yerpflast or Gerglipsnarf!” Lapis snapped. “OK! Jeez, here’s your candy.” License Plate dropped one roll of dental floss in the bag. “Dental Floss? DENTAL FLOSS?” Pipe yelled. “This isn’t the last you’ll hear of us!” “Yeah, sure. I got to go, Evil Leafy at Midnight ''is on.” License Plate slammed the door. “Well, that was successful!” Lapis said. “I love dental floss!” '''Half an hour later…' “Alright, I would like to announce that Team Rubber Ball is ahead!” EP said. “How did you get here?” Minty asked. “That isn’t important right now!” EP said. “The important this is that your team is in last!” “Uh oh! We can’t bear to lose another member,” Gum Bally said. “Looks like there’s no avoiding that,” Pipe said. “Someone ate all our candy!” He showed Minty the empty bag. There was nothing left except a chewing gum wrapper. “Oh, that must have been one of the cursed candies,” EP said. “I’m glad someone finally got one! Anyways, you guys have one more minute to get some candy!” “Uh oh! We’re doomed!” MePad said. “Hold on, I have an idea…” One minute later… “Alright! All of you are done trick or treating, so let’s see whose candy bag weighs the most!” EP announced. “First, Team Tomato!” EP grabbed Team Tomato’s candy haul and but it on a scale. “Ooh, 11 pounds! That will be hard to beat!” “How does something weigh 11 pounds?” Telly asked. “Aren’t pounds a system of money?” “Oh, be quiet with your British facts. Now, Team Rubber Ball!” EP took Team Tomato’s bag. “Wow, 11.5 pounds! Just .5 higher! Now, finally, Team Gummy!” Minty and Gum Bally walked up. “We count as candy, right?” Minty asked. “Uh… I guess so…” “Well, then!” Minty and Gum Bally sat down on the scale. "Wow! 30 pounds! TEAM GUMMY WINS!" EP announced. "Since Team Tomato did the worst, they are up for elimination! Ad, today, we have likes! You can 'like' your favorite contestant on Team Tomato, and the person with the most likes wins the prize! Vote in the comments below!" Sorry for the short episode folks! Episode 9: Catch 22 (Minus 7) Telly ran up to Omega Symbol. “Hey! Omega Symbol! Guess what!” “What?” Omega Symbol asked. “I just switched out Steaks pillow with a cement block,” Telly chuckled. “Well, that wasn’t-” “HEY! TELLY!” Steak yelled. “Oh, it’s the call of the wild,” Telly rolled his eyes. “DID YOU SWITCH OUT MY PILLOW WITH A CEMENT BLOCK?” Steak yelled. “Oh, what makes you say that?” Telly said. “WHO ELSE WOULD DO IT?” Steak said. “Well, I don’t know-hey, maybe it was that sneak Pineapple, he’s always doing suspicious things,” Telly pointed to Pineapple. “Really?” Steak ran toward Pineapple. “HEY! FREAK SHOW!” “And that’s how you get rid of an imbecile like Steak,” Telly said. “Alright, time for elimination!” EP called out. Team Tomato walked toward the elimination area. “You guys did the worst at trick or treating, so the readers voted on which one of you deserves to get the boot. They also voted on one of you to get the prize.” “So, who won the prize?” Tomato asked. “Well, Omega Symbol and Pineapple were the only ones to get prize votes. But, in a vote of 2 to 1, Omega Symbol wins the prize!” “Hooray! What’s my prize?” Omega Symbol asked. “Well, you get Immunity the next time your team is up for elimination!” EP announced. “Great!” Omega Symbol said. “Now, for the dislikes. Steak got 2, while Pineapple got 1,” EP announced. “Well, that was anticlimactic,” Telly said. “Well, the winning team will choose either Steak or Pineapple to join their team. The contestant that isn’t chosen is eliminated,” EP explained. “So, Steak and Pineapple. Come with me.” Steak and Pineapple got up and followed EP to where Team Gummy was. “Alright, Team Gummy! Which one should join your team?” EP asked. “I’d say Steak, he’s strong!” Gum Bally said. “Steak’s mean, I want Pineapple!” Minty said. “I can’t understand anything Pineapple says, so I pick Steak,” Pipe said. “Steak!” MePad Mini said. “HAW! You made the right decision! Except for you, Minty!” Steak said. “Well, Pineapple, you have been ELIMINATED!” EP said. “CRIPFEAXALD DIS JET HAXAT SKO SOOMS!!!” Pineapple exclaimed. “I think he’s trying to tell us something, guys,” Pipe said. “CRIPFEAXALD DIS JET-” “Alright! C’mon! The Boat of Losers is waiting!” EP pointed to the dock. Pineapple dejectedly walked toward the dock. “Hey guys! Guess what?” EP said. “I’d rather not guess,” Clipboard said. “Oh, well aren’t you a party pooper,” EP said. “What I was going to say was that there are 15 contestants left! Only 3 more people will be eliminated before the merge!” “Hooray,” Telly said sarcastically. “Anyways, your challenge is to not be captured by Gummy!” EP announced. “That’s not hard, Gummy’s a WEAKLING!” Steak yelled. “Well, he may or may not have gone insane,” EP said. “I’M LOOKING FOR YOU!” Said a voice. “Yikes!” Minty cried. “Yeah, you better run!” EP declared. Team Tomato “Alright, after Pineapple’s elimination and Steak switching teams, we only have three people left!” Tomato stated as he and his two other team members jogged through the forest. “We can’t bear another elimination!” “Well, since OS has immunity next voting time, it’s obvious that ether me or you will leave,” Telly said to Tomato. “My calculations say we have 20 percent chance of winning this challenge,” Omega Symbol said. “Team Rubber Ball has a 35 percent chance and Team Gummy has a 33 repeating percent chance.” “DID SOMEBODY SAY MY NAME?” A loud gruff voice said. “Uh oh!” Tomato said. “Gummy must have heard us say ‘Team Gummy!’ RUN!!!” Telly took off running, Tomato and Omega Symbol trying to keep up. Meanwhile… “Well, while the contestants are running around like chickens with their heads cut off, it’s time to start the first rejoin of Incredible Objects!” EP announced. “What about Gummy? Will he be participating?” Soup Can asked. “No, of course not. We don’t what anyone INSANE on the show, right?” EP said. Everyone looked at Blotion. “My destiny is to be insane,” he proclaimed. “Also, there’s Lapis and Pineapple,” Pear said. “They aren’t exactly right in the head.” “Will we stop talking about insanity?” EP said. “Anyways, the contestants will vote on who they want to join!” “But they are, like, being chased by Gummy!” Mustard said. “Well, we can fix that,” EP said. “ACTIVATE THE JECTPACK!” With that, a colorful figure went flying into the sky. “I attached a jetpack to Gummy,” EP grinned. “ALL CONTESTANTS REPORT TO THE DOCK!” EP yelled. The contestants arrived at the dock a few minutes later, some covered in mud and dirt. “What do you want?” Pipe asked sharply. “What I want is for you guys to vote on who you want to rejoin!” “Ugh, a rejoin?” Steak groaned. “I don’t want a rejoin, the losers LOST!” “Redundant statement is redundant,” Can chuckled. “Anyways, vote now!” “I’ll vote Black Belt,” Omega Symbol said. “I’ll vote for PEAR!” Steak said. “Soup Can,” Can said. “Soup Can!” Rubber Ball said. “Soup Can’s GOT to rejoin!” Housey said. “I’ll go with the crowd and vote Soup Can,” Gum Bally said. “Soup Can!” MePad Mini said. “Soup Can,” Minty said. “CROWN!” Tomato said. “Black Belt,” Telly said. “Soup Can,” Peanut Butter said. “Can of Soup!” Lapis said. “Soup Can. I don’t see why he was eliminated,” Pipe said. “Black Belt,” Clipboard said. “Soup Can!” Chopsticks said. “And SOUP CAN REJOINS!” EP announced. “YAY!” Soup Can cheered. “Since we never finished the challenge, there is no elimination!” EP said. “Next episode, the challenge will decide who gets Soup Can on their team.” Episode 10: Battle Royale Pain “So, Clipboard, what do you think of Soup Can’s rejoin? AWESOME, right?” Housey asked. “No, NOT awesome,” Clipboard replied. “I would have rather wanted Black Belt or Crown.” “But WHY?” Housey said. “Well- JUST GO AWAY!” Clipboard snapped. “You don’t understand.” “CHALLENGE TIME!” A voice cried out. It was EP. Everyone walked toward the designated challenge briefing section. “Welcome to the merge!” EP announced. “THE MERGE?” Telly exclaimed. “I thought we were getting Soup Can on a team!” “Change of plans,” EP said. “Anyways, a lot of you are being eliminated today!” “That’s not good,” Gum Bally said. ‘Yes, There are 17 of you now. Nine will be eliminated.” There was an audible gasp. “IS THIS BECAUSE THE WRITER IS LAZY!?!?” Steak exclaimed. “NO! Well, um, MAYBE!” EP said. “Let’s get to the challenge. Paintball! All of you will go against each other in a paintball war. The 9 who get hit will be eliminated. Now GO, GO, GO! You have 5 minutes to hide.” “Rubber Ball! Soup Can! Team?” Housey said. “Sure!” “Okay!” 5 Minutes Later…. “Let the paintball war begin!” EP announced with a megaphone. With that, a sudden eruption of paintballs and trigger clicking were activated. EP squinted to see who was just hit. ‘AND MEPAD MINI IS OUT!” He announced. “Oh no! MePad Mini’s out!” Peanut Butter said to Pipe. “And we are going to be too if we don’t DUCK!” Pipe jumped to the ground, but Peanut Butter was too slow. “HAW! TAKE THAT!” Steak yelled. “Oh yeah” Pipe said. “TAKE THIS!” He fired and hit Steak. “STEAK AND PIPE ARE OUT!” EP said. “Six more to go!” Housey said to Rubber Ball and Soup Can. “Yay!” Rubber Ball said. “Hey, Soup Can,” Housey said. “Do you think Clipboard has something against you?” Soup Can tightened. “Uh, no,” Soup Can said nervously. “Are you alright?” Housey asked. Soup Can had a sudden change in emotions. He went from a nervous look to an evil smile. “Yes, I am,” He said, and hit Rubber Ball and Housey with a paintball. “Alright. As the last surviving members of Team Tomato, we must be extra quiet,” Tomato whispered to Omega Symbol and Telly. “Hey, look! There’s someone over there! Looks like Soup Can.” “Let’s get him!” Telly said a bit too loudly. Soup Can turned around, surprised. Then he opened fire on Team Tomato. Omega Symbol, Telly, and Tomato dived behind a boulder. Soup Can slowly walked toward the boulder that they were hiding behind. “RUN!” Tomato cried. Team Tomato bolted, paintballs whizzing by them. One hit Tomato. “OH, AND THE LAST TEAM CAPTAIN IS ELIMINATED!” EP said. “Last team captain?” Omega Symbol said. “That means Rubber Ball must be out! ” “Alright, Team Pear, we must take back what is ours!” Gum Bally explained to minty and Lapis. “Pears?” Lapis asked. “NO! Well, yes, but also the win! This is our chance to take out all the treats in the game!” “Like who?” Minty asked. “I don’t know. Can, maybe Telly… basically shoot with a paintball and ask questions later.” “AWESOME!” Lapis said. She fired at Minty. “What the heck was that? YOU GOT ME ELIMINATED!” Minty exclaimed. “Oops, was I not supposed to do that?” Lapis asked. “LAPIS! For disobeying the Pear code, you are kicked out of the group!” Gum Bally stated. “Cool! So I can shoot you now?” “Wait NONONONO-” “ONLY ONE MORE PERSON NEEDS TO GET OUT!” EP announced. “Oh, dear, I hope it’s not me,” Chopsticks said. “Well it will be if you don’t keep it down!” Clipboard said. “We have to take out Soup Can. He’s evil! I already got rid of him once, and now he’s BACK!” ‘YOU WERE THE PERSON WHO ELIMINATED SOUP CAN?” Chopsticks exclaimed. “YOU MONSTER!” “SHH!” Clipboard said. But Soup Can had seen them and shot Chopsticks with his paintball gun. “AND CHOPSTICKS IS OUT! WE HAVE OUR FINAL SEVEN!” EP announced. Final 7 Omega Symbol Can Soup Can Telly Lapis Lazuli Pipe Clipboard Episode 11: He Who Lives By the Scissor, Dies By The Scissor “Something is up with Soup Can,” Pipe said. “You do know he betrayed Housey and Rubber Ball, right?” Clipboard said. “What-Why would I believe you? You’re just a liar!” Pipe snapped. “Gah! Trust me! Soup Can is EVIL!” “Whatever.” “Our next challenge is a huge challenge is a game of ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!” EP announced. “Lame,” Can said. “Well, you will be fighting with REAL ROCKS, REAL SCISSORS, and REAL PAPER in an AWESOME ARENA!” EP said. All the contestants were teleported to an arena. “In that case, who’d choose paper?” Can said. “I don’t know…” EP shrugged. “Anyways, start the battle!” “I choose rock,” Can said. “Scissors, I guess,” Telly said. “Rock,” Omega Symbol said. “I CHOOSE PAPER!” Lapis exclaimed. “Scissors,” Soup Can said. “Rock,” Clipboard said. “Scissors,” Pipe said. Telly charged at Lapis, slicing with his scissors. Lapis threw the paper at Telly and ran the other direction. The paper hit Telly right in the face and he fell over. Can threw his rock on Telly. Omega Symbol tossed his rock at Can, and it hit him in the back of the head, making him fall over. Soup Can charges at Clipboard with his scissors. Clipboard dodged and tripped him. Soup Can got back up and kicked Clipboard, sending him flying. “Telly, Can, and Clipboard are OUT!” EP announced. “Four left!” Pipe threw his scissors at Omega Symbol, but the just flew under his arch. Omega Symbol ran, for he had no weapon to retaliate with. Lapis was running in circles, screaming. Soup Can tripped her and threw her at Pipe. Pipe dodged it. Pipe then picked up a dirt clod and threw it at Soup Can. It missed, and hit Omega Symbol in the eye. Blinded, Omega Symbol staggered back, tripping over Telly. He fell over and hit his head against the arena wall. “Only Pipe and Soup Can left!” EP announced. Soup Can picked up a rock and threw it at Pipe. It hit Pipe right in the face. “Well, that’s over,” EP said. “Soup Can, choose one to eliminate!” “Hmm…” Soup Can said. “Well, I’d say I would choose CLIPBOARD.” “WHAT?” Clipboard said. “Clipboard!” EP said. “The Boat of Losers awaits.” ”NOOOOOO!” Elimination Table Category:Fan Fiction Pages